Thank You
by leeluver117
Summary: Neji goes on a special Hyuuga clan only mission, leaving Tenten and, Lee to train alone. But is it enough time to get them closer to eachother?
1. In The Begining

Disclaimer: Me no owny you no suey

Lee Tenten is by far my favorite so I just had to make one. This one was stuck in my head for the longest time! I finally got to type it put when I thought of the ending! YAY!

****

Chp1.

In the Beginning:

She stood in front of her opponent who wielded a large katana in his grasp. They both just stood there facing each other surrounded by the trees of the forest. Her enemy cockily smirked at her.

"Well, I'm waiting…" He said eager to battle.

Tenten looked at the floor ahead of her estimating the distance between them. She skipped a step back.

"What's the matter little girl…? Scared?"

He swiftly ran toward the weapon specialist with his sword swung over his back. He slashed his sword forward aiming for her. She quickly dodged the hit and, placed two scrolls next to her. Suddenly the scrolls twisted in the air like a ribbon. She jumped into the air herself. Weapons began to appear from the marking on the scroll she quickly grabbed and, threw the weapons toward her opponent. He managed to dodge the majority of them, barely getting a few scratches on his left arm.

"Heh… is that all you got girly?"

The weapons began to fly back towards her. He looked around in confusion wondering what was going on. All of the sharp objects were now in the air in one big clump. Tenten threw her arms forward and, the weapons all came falling down towards him. He placed his sword in front of him protecting the main point of his body. Tenten fell to the ground landing on her hands and knees panting heavily. The man walked up to her and kicked her side causing her to fall on her side, grabbing it in pain. She looked up to see that some of her weaponry was lodged in his limbs. He smiled evilly raising his sword for the final strike. Tenten flinched; closing her eyes afraid of what she knew was coming. Suddenly a massive amount of blood dripped to the floor. She looked up to see a familiar figure in front of her. Lee was holding the sword with his bare hands! He pushed back the man and, prepared for battle with one hand in front and, back of him.

"Lee-kun? What are you doing here?!" She asked surprised and, joyful of his appearance. Lee smiled.

"I came here to save you Tenten-chan. Do not worry I will take it from here." Tenten sighed in relief, trusting her teammate completely.

"Another one? Alright… that just gives me… more people… TO KILL!!!" He ran toward Lee smiling eerily ready to swing his sword.

Lee moved out of the way just in time. The man from rain's sword got stuck deep in the ground. Lee pulled his leg back then quickly spun it into the man stomach, yelling KONOHA HURICAN! The man flew into the closest tree breaking through it completely. Lee stood proudly back in his fighting stance. The man got up bleeding massively, raising his sword at Lee running a little bit slower than before. Lee began to untie his bandages to a certain length. Then, when he was close enough Lee kicked him into the air. He wrapped the bandages around his enemy, holding him tightly and, began to spin heading toward the hard floor.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!!" He yelled as the spinning gradually went faster and, faster. Tenten smiled happily.

"That's Lee-kun." Tenten said quietly but, proudly. The spinning stopped and a huge explosion like impact killing the man. Lee fell to the ground breathing heavily. He slowly got up and, walked toward Tenten. She looked up at Lee, who was standing a few inches ahead of her. He reached out his hand, warmly smiling at her despite of the scratches and, bruising he had. She grabbed his hand tightly, as he easily pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you alright Tenten-chan?" Lee asked caring about his teammate.

"I'm fine, Lee-ku…" She started, interrupted by the pain. She fell back to her knees.

"Tenten-chan!" Lee yelled a little bit worried about her. Tenten tried getting up again holding her side, but began to fall again. Lee caught her by putting his arm under hers. She used Lee as a human crutch to stand. Lee hoisted her onto his back. Tenten was at first embarrassed but then she was thankful that he did what he did. He began to run back towards Konoha, carrying her on his back.

Thank you… Lee-kun…she thought to herself, resting her head on his shoulder and, closing her eyes from exhaustion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

OH! Already done with the first chapter? Oh well I hope you like it so far! Review if you liked it! (Just to make a note of something, if you're wondering where the heck is Neji in here? The next chapter will answer it for you. ENJOY!)


	2. Are You Alright?

Disclaimer: Me no owny you no suey

Lee Tenten is by far my favorite so I just had to make one. This one was stuck in my head for the longest time! I finally got to type it put when I thought of the ending! YAY!

**Chp2. **

**Are You Alright?:**

She opened her eyes very slightly seeing a blurry image in front of her. She grunted in slight pain. She suddenly heard a voice what seemed to her come from nowhere.

"Tenten-chan? Are you alright?"

Who was there? She thought. She turned her head to her right. Her eyes saw someone there but her vision was still blurry with her eyes halfway closed. She could faintly see what was in front of her. Her vision progressively got clearer and, clearer until she could finally see that the person was Lee.

"I'm fine Lee-kun…" she said getting up and, scratching her head. "How about you?"

"I fell great!" Lee said joyfully smiling doing his famous nice guy pose. Tenten paused for a moment she looked down at her lap crossing her arms.

"Hey, Lee-kun…" Lee looked at her in full attention. Why is it so hard for me…to just say thank you? She thought to herself. Thank you… thank you… those two words were on the tip of her tongue. She looked at Lee. "That was so stupid of you, you could have gotten yourself hurt or, even killed!" she turned away crossing her arms stronger. Lee just looked at her smiling.

"Your welcome Tenten-chan." Tenten suddenly shocked uncrossed her arms and, stared at Lee. She was getting ready to speak when Lee interrupted her. "I am going to see Gai-sensei…" He got up from the chair. "… I will see you soon." Lee left the small yellow room. She just sat there looking down somewhat sadly. Her eyes were diverted to the window at her right. She saw lee walking joyfully to their training area with a gleaming smile on his face.

She sat there just, looking at him…

**Lee:**

He approached his role model sensei glad to se him.

"Sensei!" Lee raised his hand to his forehead saluting his teacher. "The mission was successful!"

"Very good Lee…. Any casualties?" Gai asked concerned.

"Only Tenten-chan but, nothing critical."

"Very well… You two have the rest of the day off, enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you sensei." Lee rushed back to check up on Tenten.

**Tenten:**

She walked down the long stretched hall she walked steadily looking at her feet, having no concern for what was in front of her. She knew how mean she was to Lee and, pretty much every boy she knew. Why? she asked herself.

"Excuse me miss but, can I help you?" Tenten herd a voice ahead of her. She looked up seeing a confused nurse behind a counter.

"Oh I'm sorry… can I please check out?"

"Of course." She pulled out a sheet with peoples names on it. Tenten signed at the next blank place on the paper. She walked out the front door. Suddenly she saw Lee right in front of her. Their faces were oddly close. Tenten suddenly got flushed completely. She didn't know what to think or say she just stood there, looking at Lee. Lee moved back with a hint of blush on his face.

"Tenten-chan… you are already healed?" Lee asked

"I told you I'm fine Lee-kun." she said trying to sound angry but failing miserably. She crossed her arms, looking to her left.

"Oh right!" Tenten looked at Lee who seemed to be excited about something. "Gai-sansei said we have the rest of the day off so I was hoping we could have a 'mission success' lunch." Tenten tried not to laugh at Lee's strange ways of naming lunch for a reason.

"Sure." She replied laughing a little.

They walked along the food courts and, stores. They eventually came to a ramen shop. They didn't notice it at first but there was a very familiar boy sitting in one of the seats. Tenten and, Lee went to eat there anyway not really caring about the blonde boy that was there. They both sat on the little stools that this tiny food court had.

"What can I get you two?" the old man asked.

"I'll get some beef ramen." Tenten told the strange looking man.

"I would like regular ramen please." Lee replied.

"One regular and, one beef!" The man yelled to the girl cooking it all.

Tenten took a sip of the water in front of her. Naruto looked at them, looking a bit confused. He finally spoke.

"So how long have you two been dating?" The dumb blonde asked. A spray of water flew from Tenten's mouth shocked of what the boy just asked them. Lee blushed looking at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"W… Were not dating!!!!" Tenten yelled to Naruto.

Well then why isn't that Neji guy with you? Huh?" Naruto smirked at Tenten giving her a hint of what he thinks about them.

"Neji is on a Hyuuga clan only mission that only happens once every 3 years!!!!!!" She yelled, so very tempted to shake him silly.

"Well that's a shame… cuz I think you two make a cute couple." Naruto smiled at her in a giggling. Tenten and, Lee looked at each other, wishing they had gone somewhere else now.

"ORDER UP!!!" The man yelled. Tenten snatched her meal trying to eat it quickly to get away from Naruto faster. Lee looked at his bowl for a long, he looked at Tenten who was scarfing down her food. Lee finally took the chopsticks and, began to eat.

"Done!" Tenten slammed enough money to pay for both of their ramen on the table. "That oughta cover it. See ya tomorrow Lee!" she ran off as fast as she could until she reached her house. She ran in the door and, into her room.

"Thank goodness I'm finally out of there." She threw herself onto her bed hiding her still pink face from blushing so much in her arms. "That Baka Naruto! Pft!" She exclaimed. "Like I'd ever go out with Lee! He's just my teammate…" she paused her yelling for a moment then spoke very quietly. "At least I don't think I would…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

OH! So cool! I really like this chapter! Review if you liked it!


End file.
